User talk:Vladimir Lem
Hi Vladimir Lem -- we are excited to have The Max Payne Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ''Max Payne 3 Did you hear that they announced ''Max Payne 3 today? Roger Murtaugh 01:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :That's good. It's coming Winter, 2009. That rocks! Lol. :) Roger Murtaugh 23:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Tweaks My name is Nic and I'm from the Wikia Content Team. In order to help prepare this game for the release of Max Payne 3, I'm going to be tweaking the main page slightly and given this Wiki a new background. Just thought you should know, even though you haven't been on here for awhile. - Wagnike2 21:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself, I am TheBearPaw, a user on this wiki and I have recently gotten the admin rights to improve this here project. Just wanted to express my respect for you for setting the wiki straight and doing much work after the original founder abandoned it. I hope to see you come back here and continue expanding and building the site leading up to and after the release of Max Payne 3. See you! ;) --TheBearPaw 16:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Mod pages are being deleted Hi, the Max Payne Wiki passed a, according to which mod pages should not be included in it. As I known, you have created 6 of this type of articles. They are quite detailed and comprehensive and it is with some regret that I delete them. As I understood after I read them a bit, you envisioned a sort of a Max Payne Mod Wiki. I think creating a separate wiki for mods is indeed the best way to do these projects. Now, I have saved the data from the 6 articles you made and their images to my computer's hard drive. In case you return and want them back to continue your Mod Wiki project, I'd be happy to return the data to you. --TheBearPaw 22:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC)